Fire sprinkler systems are commonly installed in commercial, industrial and high-density housing complexes for purposes of detecting and extinguishing any fire which may occur within the building before the fire can spread. Typical fire sprinkler systems include main pipes anchored to the ceiling joists. Horizontal branch lines, also anchored to the ceiling joists, extend from the main pipes to the desired location of each fire sprinkler head. A vertical length of pipe is attached to the free end of each horizontal branch line using a 90° elbow and a fire sprinkler head is attached to the lower end of the vertical pipe.
In many instances a suspended ceiling is also installed in the building to conceal the ceiling joists, ductwork, electrical wiring, plumbing, etc. in order to provide an attractive finished appearance to the space. In such cases, the fire sprinkler heads must be mounted below the ceiling panels. While placement of the fire sprinkler heads is limited to some extent by the need to ensure proper coverage for each room in the building, the aesthetics of a suspended ceiling can be improved by providing uniform placement of the fire sprinkler heads along the diagonal line of the ceiling panels in a uniform pattern throughout the room, as opposed to a haphazard random placement of the fire sprinkler heads.
One of the major challenges facing those who install fire sprinkler systems is determining the exact placement and length of the horizontal branch lines necessary to precisely position the fire sprinkler heads on the ceiling panels due to the significant vertical offset between the horizontal plane in which the horizontal branch line is installed and the horizontal plane in which the suspended ceiling is installed. While several makeshift methods have been adopted and employed over the years, ranging from trial and error to use of a stick to project the desired location of the fire sprinkler head on the ceiling panels into the horizontal plane in which the horizontal branch line is to be installed so as to permit measurement from a main pipe to a point directly above the desired location of the fire sprinkler head.
While generally effective for locating the sprinkler heads, such methods are cumbersome, time consuming and often require additional manpower.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a quick, easy and inexpensive method for determining the length, placement and configuration of horizontal branch lines in order to achieve precise positioning of fire sprinkler heads on a suspended ceiling.